The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth
by ScarletRosePetal
Summary: Our favorite characters never had it easy when it came to love.  This story features different thoughts of love expressed in a collection of short one-shots.  Features Ron, Bellatrix, Angelina, Dobby, and more!
1. Ron Weasley

**"The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth" comes from a quote by William Shakespeare. These short, little one-shots follow some of our favorite characters as they think about someone else. The timeline jumps around from anywhere before the series to after The Deathly Hallows. I thought that these might be fun little ramblings to write and hopefully you'll enjoy them!**

* * *

><p>Who does she think she is? When I came to Hogwarts, I thought I'd be getting away from my bossy controlling mother, not finding a smaller, younger, even more bossy one.<p>

_You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know?_

Yes I bloody well did! My mother lectured me on it enough without you having to do it, too! I knew then that I should just keep away from her. Who needs someone like that around anyway? She's got no right to talk to me the way she does. I've never given her any reason to actually believe we're friends.

She's probably never even had a real friend. I bet when she got her Hogwarts letter that she thought everything would change for her. She probably thought she'd make lots of friends. Well, guess what, Hermione? No one wants to be friends with a bossy know-it-all!

And she just has to be good at magic, doesn't she? I've had five brothers who are all better than me at everything. Even Ginny gets away with anything she does wrong. I thought I'd be able to get away from that for once. But no! She has to waltz in and correct me just like they all do. It's probably a good thing she's an only child. If she had a sibling, they'd feel just like I do, getting shown up all the time by her. Sure, Bill and Percy are the smart ones, Charlie's the athletic one, and Fred and George are really funny, but she thinks she can do anything! At least my brothers don't try to be everything. They can't help it. She acts like that on purpose!

And I know it's not just a girl thing. I've lived with Ginny for years and even though she's annoying, too, she's not like _that. _It's like Hermione's trying to boss us into being friends with her! How can anyone think that would work?

_It's leviooosa, not leviosaaa._

Who does she think she is? Flitwick? He's a real professor and if I need correcting, he can correct me, not some witch who is younger than me and never knew a thing about magic for her entire life. Just because she's read some books, she thinks she knows everything.

And she keeps trying to butt into our group like she belongs or something. It's me and Harry and that's it. Three is a crowd and I found him first. He's my best friend and we don't need some girl hanging around and telling us off all the time.

I'll never tell anyone this, but I thought when I first saw her that she was kind of cute. Not anymore. She ruined that when she opened her mouth and never shut it again. Who actually reads textbooks before class even starts? I'll bet she drives her parents mad with how smart she thinks she is.

Yesterday was the first day I'd ever been happy to have her around. Seeing her in flying lessons, frustrated for probably the first time in her life because of a class…it was like Christmas came early. Sure, Harry was great at it, but he doesn't correct me like he knows everything or rubs it in my face that he's good.

If she corrects me one more time, _just one more time, _I'll tell her the truth. I'll tell her who she really is. She's got no friends, no one likes her, and it's all her fault. If she's so smart, she can go off and annoy the Ravenclaws and leave all of us in Gryffindor alone. We're sick of her. All of us. Especially me.

She's not my mother, she's not my professor, and she's definitely not my friend.


	2. Bellatrix Lestrange

Cissy was my mother's child. She had all the graces of a good, pure-blood witch. She was raised to be a lady. She was beautiful, poised, and every pure-blood wizard's dream. Meda was so easy to love. She was clever and smart without rubbing your face in it. She was funny, good-natured, and easily everyone's favorite Black sister.

Me, well...I was always the best at magic. I could perform the "unforgivable" curses perfectly by the time I was thirteen. No one dared to cross me, not even my own family. My father took me under his wing at an early age and I became somewhat the son he always wanted. I had his thirst for action, his temper, and his understanding of the truth of our blood. My mother saw our blood status as an invitation into high-class society, but my father and I knew that it meant we had a duty to the wizarding world. We had a duty to remind half-bloods, mudbloods, and muggles where they stood.

Beneath us.

When my sister, my own blood, married the mudblood, she became nothing more than a disgusting mark on the Black family crest. She ruined our name, our legacy, and our blood. I knew I had to work harder to show the world what we Blacks were capable of. What pure-blood really meant.

I married Lestrange to appease my family and show that at least one sister had sense. He was nothing but a puppet to me, but I did not know what else I could do. We pure-bloods were united in beliefs, but had no one to rally around. No leader to our cause. I had no other route.

But then I met him.

He was perfect. From the moment I first saw him, I knew he was going to change the world, and I would be right by his side. His quest was everything I'd ever wanted in life. I joined his group, Death Eaters, as he calls us, as soon as I could. I was branded with his mark, dedicating my body and my soul to his purpose. I was his. _I am his._

He still hasn't realized how dedicated I am to him, how willing I am to do anything for him. I would go to Azkaban for him. I would kill my own mother for him. I would kill myself for him if he needed it. There is not a single thing that I would not do for him. He is the single thought in my mind.

I volunteer for everything he needs. I give him all my ideas. I sit at his feet like a child watching his master. He _is_ my master. I have so much to learn from him.

The longer I spend with him, the more I've come to resent my husband. I care nothing for him. He's nothing more than a tool that's lost its use. He stands in my way. I could go so much further without that marriage. The Dark Lord would trust me if I had no husband. He would love me if I had no husband.

And together we would rule over the filthy muggles, mud-bloods, and all the nasty creatures of the world. They have only one place, and that is beneath us. He alone understands that thought completely. He alone knows what we can do. And that powerful, unstoppable look on his face, that incredible, controlling look he has when his is carrying out his plans...It reminds me of myself. We both understand what power is and how we should take it.

We belong together.

And I will dedicate my heart, soul, sanity, and life to his cause at any cost. Someday, he'll see that I am truly his. And when he does, we will seize power together and be truly unstoppable.

Together.


	3. Angelina Johnson

_Oh, what have I done?!_

I have had a crush on him since my very first year at Hogwarts. I play Quidditch with him, go to classes with him, and eat almost every meal with him. I talk to him every day! I even know the difference in his freckle pattern across his nose! I _never_ get them mixed up.

But apparently I did anyway. I said yes to the wrong twin.

I thought that the Yule Ball would be the perfect chance for him to see me as more than a friend. We would dance in the romantic light of the Great Hall and get to know each other even better. I needed it. So, I dropped hints like crazy. But since they're always together, I guess Fred picked up on them more than George did. And _Fred_ asked me out. _What am I going to do?!_

I don't want to go to the Ball with Fred! I mean, he's a fun guy and all, but he just doesn't know when to quit. You can have a conversation with George. That one time that I sneaked him away from Fred to help me with charms homework was so surprising. He not only knew the exact theories, but he knew how to make them seem like practical daily knowledge. He's not only handsome and funny…he's brilliant, too.

I guess I was just so excited to see that red hair and those brown eyes looking at me that I forgot to make sure who I was talking to.

I'll just have to suck it up and go with him. At least since they're always together, I'll get to see George there, too. Maybe I can still have a dance or two with him. I guess the whole situation isn't lost. I'm only going to a dance with Fred. It's not like I said I'd be his girlfriend.

Holy crap. What if he likes me? What if that's why he asked me to the Ball?!

No. No. No. That can't happen. I like George, not Fred! But I can't go out with George if Fred likes me. That would make things so weird for the two of them, not to mention for me!

_Crap!_ Why do things have to be so difficult? Why did I have to get a crush on _George_ of all people? Why not Cedric? He's strong and _so_ good-looking. Why couldn't I have a crush on him like all the other girls in my year? Or even Lee! He's certainly not shy about telling everyone that he's asked me out at least five times. I wouldn't be having this mental debate if I could just like someone who I already knew liked me.

But no. I like George: the practical jokester. George: the class-clown. George: the secretly brilliant student. George: the boy with the twin brother that I accidentally accepted.

I've heard that he still hasn't asked anyone to the Ball. Do I dare hope that he's mad at his brother for asking me out? It would be ridiculous to imagine that he's holding out for me. He probably doesn't have a clue that I like him.

Why is being a teenager so damn complicated? I just want to go to the ball in my beautiful new dress robes and dance with the boy I like.

But now that won't happen now.

I just need to go down to the Quidditch pitch to practice for a while. Even if there's no Quidditch Cup this year, I need to fly out my anger and throw stuff for a while. It's too bad the twins won't be there. I'd love to have a go as Beater for a while.

Stupid Fred for asking me out.

Stupid George for _not_ asking me out.

Ugh. Boys.


End file.
